List of Channels on Sky
Sky is the brand name for Sky plc's digital satellite television service platform, transmitted from the Astra satellites located at 28.2° East. The service is in the main available through subscription packs with additional pay-per-view channels. Sky also provide a 'Freesat-from-Sky' option (not to be confused with Freesat) for a one off payment which has the free-to-air channels plus a small number of free-to-view ones (which require a Sky viewing card). This list details the current channels available on Sky in the United Kingdom (UK) and Republic of Ireland (Ireland or RoI). Some channels are not available in all regions. Key This table shows the colour coding used to show what type of subscription (if any) is needed to view a channel. HD swap and prominence of HD channels For channels with identical SD and HD versions, channel numbers sometimes differ between HD boxes and SD boxes. For subscribers to Sky HD, non-premium subscription HD channels and Sky's premium subscription HD channels (Sky Sports) on an HD box are "HD swapped" with the SD counterpart, giving the HD version of the channel greater prominence in the EPG. Where an HD swap applies, the channel numbers in the tables below have been shaded yellow. This also occurs for some premium subscription channels e.g. Racing UK. Subscribers to Sky Cinema get both the SD and HD versions of the Sky Cinema channels and the HD versions are given greater prominence on the EPG. For free-to-air channels the HD channel is generally in the more prominent position on all HD boxes, regardless of subscription. However, in the case of a small number of channels with regional variations in their programming or advertising (BBC One, BBC Two, ITV and Channel 4) the HD version only in the more prominent position in areas of the UK that receive identical HD and SD versions. On an SD box the SD version is always more prominent than the HD version. For certain premium channels (BT Sport Channels and AMC, eir Sport 1), the HD swap applies only for subscribers to those channels (the relevant channel number boxes are shaded green in the relevant tables below). Abbreviations The following abbreviations are used in the channel number columns: Eng=England; GB=Great Britain; NI=Northern Ireland; Scot=Scotland; ScotB - Scottish Borders. Some other key abbreviations used on this page: AD=audio description; EPG - electronic programme guide; HD=high definition (1080i on Sky HD boxes and 1080p on Sky Q); LCNs - logical channel numbers; RoI - Republic of Ireland; SD - standard definition (576i); UK - United Kingdom. Channels on electronic programme guide (EPG) Entertainment and Documentaries Footnotes to Entertainment and Documentaries table * ED1 - On commercial EPGs the residential versions of these channels are replaced by pub versions, identifiable by a pint glass visible on screen. Programming is identical to the residential version. * ED2, ED2a and ED2b - In Ireland 26 standard definition channels (footnote ED2 or ED2a) have identical programming to the UK versions but carry adverts tailored to Ireland. The HD equivalents of these channels, where they exist, have UK adverts in both countries. In cases marked footnote ED2a, the HD swap does not therefore take place in Ireland. In one case, marked ED2b, the HD channel also has identical programming to the UK version but carries adverts tailored to Ireland. * ED3 - 1 hour timeshift service. Local TV variations (UK only) For details of regions see Region mapping below Footnotes to Local TV table * L1 - Generic service on satellite Movies Footnotes to Movies table * M1 - 1 hour timeshift service. * M2 - In Ireland this channel has identical programming to the UK version but carries adverts tailored to Ireland. Music Footnotes to Music table * Mu1 - In Ireland this channel has identical programming to the UK version but carries adverts tailored to Ireland. * Mu2 - 1 hour timeshift service. Sports Footnotes to Sports table * S1 - On commercial EPGs the residential versions of these channels are replaced by pub versions, identifiable by a pint glass visible on screen. Programming is generally identical to the residential version. In some cases (e.g. Sky Sports Main Event HD, Sky Sports News HD and BT Sport 1 HD) the adverts are tailored to pubs. * S2 - In Ireland these channels have identical programming to the UK versions but carry adverts tailored to Ireland. However, Sky Sports Premier League (SD and HD) in the UK carries different programming at certain times to Sky Sports Premier League (SD and HD) in Ireland as well as different adverts at all times (they are therefore marked S2a). News Footnotes for News table * N1 - In Ireland these channels have identical programming to the UK versions but carry adverts tailored to Ireland. Specialist Religion Kids Footnotes for Kids table * K1 & K1a - In Ireland 4 standard definition channels (footnote K1 or K1a) have identical programming to the UK versions but carry adverts tailored to Ireland. The HD equivalents of these channels, where they exist, have UK adverts in both countries. In cases marked footnote K1a, the HD swap does not therefore take place in Ireland. * K2 - 1 hour timeshift service. Shopping International Adult All disabled on child-friendly EPG. Some premium adult channels have free-to-air previews before encryption. Adult (Dating) Regional/Audio Description & Interactive The notes column explains which regions the channel can be found on the EPG. All the channels that are not on EPG in Ireland can be tuned in manually there. Notes to Regional/Audio Description & Interactive section * R1 - 1 hour timeshift service. Information Radio Region mapping The following sub-region numbers are used to determine which region of BBC One, BBC Two, ITV/STV/UTV and Channel 4 (plus local TV and local radio where available) is shown. Where two numbers are shown, e.g. 103/803, the first number is the one available on an HD box and the second on an SD box. Manual tuning A number of channels are not listed on the Sky EPG but can be manually tuned (indicated by "manual" in the appropriate channel number column above). The frequencies for these channels are set out in the following table. The middle column shows which region(s) manual tuning is needed as, for example, many channels are available on the EPG in the UK but not Ireland. EPG changes - launches, removals and moves * For 2011's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2011 * For 2012's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2012 * For 2013's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2013 * For 2014's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2014 * For 2015's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2015 * For 2016's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2016 * For 2017's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2017 * For 2018's changes, see List of line-up changes on Sky (UK and Ireland) in 2018 Future EPG changes